A Knight's Stubbornness
by nononononoooooo
Summary: [FE9]Oscar bandages Kieran's wound.


This was inspired by Kieran and Rhys's C support. As I read it, I was taken over by an OscarKieran fan girlish urge to change it, because I thought of Oscar doing it instead of Rhys. … Ha ha ha, pointless title, I know, especially when you already know Kieran is in here.

Also, for the life of me, I don't know what vulneraries are, exactly. I looked it up in the dictionary and got more confused. I think I got it right.

\-\-\-\-\

**A Knight's Stubbornness**

\-\-\-\-\

**  
**

"Kieran, I'm serious. Let me treat it."

"… Bah. If it will make you stop this nonsense of me being hurt, fine." The red-haired knight plopped himself down to the ground, and turned his face away from his green colored comrade. "Just do this quickly so that I may return to the battlefield."

Oscar had just finished a skirmish with a couple of men, and had decided to lay low for a while in the bushes. What he had seen was Kieran, quickly readjusting his weapons for another battle. He thought he had seen more red on the knight than usual, and upon closer inspection, realized that his head was bleeding. It was then he decided to help him, no matter how much he protested.

The green knight sighed and strode over to his horse, rummaging through the pockets of its saddle. He came back with a roll of gauze and a bag of vulnerary. He had merely knelt down beside Kieran when the other began to give out his usual outbursts.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not so close! I've only allowed you to bandage my scratch, and nothing more!"

Oscar squinted down at him exasperatedly. "… What are you complaining about?"

"Complaining! I'm not… It's just that… Do you have to be so close?"

"Unless you don't want me to dress your wound properly, yes. Now here. Turn your head a little more this way, or I won't be able to treat it properly. There we go." He smiled slightly when he heard the red knight grumble about being bossed around.

After rubbing the vulnerary herbs on the Crimean knight's wounds, Oscar proceeded to use the bandage. As the gauze made a few revolutions around the red knight's head, the green haired knight noticed that his patient was shaking. He looked down upon him and realized that Kieran was tapping his foot.

"Are you so eager to get hurt again?"

"Hurt again! What are you blabbering about? Little nicks and scratches don't hurt me! You're the one who's worried over nothing! I didn't know you'd be so cautious over a little blood! How can you be a mercenary when you can't even stand this!"

Oscar sighed as Kieran went on ranting. Unexpectedly, Kieran stood up, which caused the lance knight to fall to the ground. "W-what's the matter?"

"What in blazes are you doing! This bandage is too tight!" He glared at his rival. "Ah ha! Now I know what you're up to! You planned on giving me a headache from your terrible bandaging so that you can steal all the kills!"

"No, that's not it…"

"Of course that's it! That's how it's always been, from the first time I met you!"

Oscar tried many times to explain that the bandage needed to be a little tight so that the bleeding can stop, but the other wouldn't hear of it. Finally, he decided to stand up, and placed his hand over the talkative one's mouth. He pulled their faces closer, to get his attention, by bringing his other hand behind the other knight's head, and firmly said, "Please, stop. I'm worried about you."

He could tell the axe knight didn't believe him by that look in his eyes. Thinking of nothing else to do, he placed a short kiss on the red head's cheek, and stepped back.

He nearly exploded.

"W-w-w-what was that for!" He placed his hand on his violated cheek. "Are you trying to… to… ruin my concentration before I go back to the battlefield?"

"You were tense. I thought it would ease you a little."

"Ease me a little!" he roared. "That didn't ease me! It made me…"

"Flustered?"

"No!"

"Embarrassed?"

"No!"

"Excited?"

"MOST DEFINITELY NOT!"

Kieran still had more to say, but a rustle in the bushes interrupted him. Adrenaline running through his veins, from more than just the possible appearance of an enemy, he took out his axe, and readied himself.

Only to be disappointed in seeing the tactician, Soren.

"Oh… Was this what he was rambling about? Even in this dense forest, I heard him about fifty yards away." He glanced around. "… You guys are behind the bushes."

Riled up, the red knight answered, "And?"

"I thought you just might want to know what kind of situation it looks like you're in."

Oscar chuckled as Kieran tried to figure out what the mage was implying.

"Let's go. Ike already defeated the enemy's leader, and we have no time to waste."

"Alright, alright," Kieran grumbled, but none too soon he asked, "Are there still a few of the enemy's men out there?"

"No," Soren said matter-of-factly. "I decimated them on my way here."

"DAMN! This is your fault Oscar!"

The mage sighed as he watched Oscar pushing the ever so loud Kieran away, their horses following.

"… I hope mine would go so well."


End file.
